Endings
by toonfangrl
Summary: Birthday fic for Flower. I couldn't think of a good title, so I settled for that. Anyway, Vlad builds a weapon in an attempt to kill Danny. But the results are...unexpected. Includes OC. Oneshot.


**Finally, I have finished typing this. This is the birthday fic I made for Flower. Instead of her, it will be one of her OCs in it. I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything in this fic, just the fic itself.**

* * *

><p>Vlad Masters was at work in his secret lab inside his mansion. He was working on a new invention, one that would get rid of his arch-nemesis, Danny Phantom, once and for all.<p>

"Obliteration ray completed, sweetheart." His Maddie hologram said.

"Finally," Vlad said, as he held the weapon high in triumph. "Daniel's little hero acts will soon be put to an end." He sneered, and laughed evilly.

"Intruder alert: Phantom and company are heading this way," the Maddie program interrupted him. "Oh, they're already here."

"What?" he snarled, before transforming into his ghost alter ego, Vlad Plasmius. He was about to fly out of the lab until he remembered about his new weapon. He smirked; this was his chance to destroy Daniel. He might as well destroy the others too, so there would be no witnesses. He grabbed the obliteration ray and phased out of the room.

Waiting for him was Daniel Fenton aka Danny Phantom, his sister Jasmine, Samantha Manson, Tucker Foley, and a new ally, who was a halfa just like Danny and Vlad. In her human form, which she was currently in, she had shoulder-length dark brown hair with two strands of bangs in front of her face. She wore a T-shirt with an off-shoulder and a pink and yellow strap on the shoulder side, blue jeans, and black sneakers with black laces. Her skin was fairly pale, and she had crystal blue-eyes. In her ghost form, her hair was hip-length and silver. She wore an elegant shoulder less burgundy dress with sleeves that hung from the sides of her arms and a white rose. Her sneakers were replaced by knee-length leather boots. On her neck, she wore a chocker with a locket attached to it. Her skin was much paler in her ghost form than her human form. The computerized watch that she wore was a gift from Tucker. Melissa, who was also the apprentice of the Ghostwriter, had only met Danny and his friends a month ago, but she had befriended them very quickly, and grew her hatred to Vlad. They came to "fix" things with him, once and for all.

When the fruitloop finally came, he greeted them: "Ah, Daniel, so good to see you again. And you've brought your little friends along. Very well, this will be the last time we meet." He showed them the obliteration ray, and they all gasped with fear.

Swiftly, Tucker knocked the weapon out of Vlad's hands. Jazz caught it and accidentally pressed pulled the trigger. The laser just barely missed Danny but destroyed the bookshelf behind him. Vlad duplicated himself and while the other three were attacking the teens, he lunged for the ray gun. In all the confusion, Melissa had transformed into her ghost form and was busy drawing some minions to help her. They leapt off the page and tackled the real Vlad, refusing to let go. Unfortunately, some of them had also tackled Jazz in an attempt to disarm the weapon. Surprised at the little creatures that had tackled her as well as Vlad, Jazz threw the obliteration ray. It landed in front of the duplicates, charged up, and they all disintegrated. Sam, Tucker, Jazz, Danny, Melissa, and Vlad all grabbed onto the weapon and tried to pull it away so that they could use it.

Eventually, Vlad pulled it away from the teens and laughed manically. "Any last words?" he said, pointing the ray gun at them.

Instead of looking terrified, the teens smirked. Vlad especially didn't like the smug looks on Danny's' and Melissa's face. "Yeah, turn around Fruitloop," Danny remarked.

Vlad snarled, and got blasted by the duplicates of Danny and Melissa. Suddenly, he was wrapped tightly in ecto-bonds. He was trying to phase through them, until he felt a wave of electricity flow throughout his body. That shock, to him, felt a little too familiar. He opened his eyes to find that he had reverted back into his human form, and that Jazz was holding another one of his own inventions.

"The Plasmius Maximus?" Vlad stated in disbelief. "But how-"

"A little gift from Danny after his little vacation in Florida with the "DALV" group." Jazz replied smugly.

"Of course, I made a few modifications to it," Tucker added.

"Meaning your powers have been shorted out for _one whole year_." Sam finished.

"We were just going to waste you from that point, but you've made this a lot easier." Melissa stated.

Danny pointed the obliteration ray right at Vlad, and all of his friends held on to it as well. "Say goodbye, Fruitloop!" Danny said as he pulled the trigger and a glow started to come from the weapon.

"Oh, butter biscuits**."** Vlad said, right before the laser disintegrated him. All that was left of him was a pile of ashes, some ectoplasm, and a puff of pink smoke.

All of the teens were cheering victoriously. Vlad Masters and Vlad Plasmius were both gone and out of their lives forever.

* * *

><p><strong>I just love the way Vlad swears. I didn't want to kill him, but I eventually had no choice. And now he's "Gone Forever".<strong>

**Well Flower, I hope you liked it. Happy Birthday!**

**I have a poll on my profile and, although I appreciate those two people who voted, will someone else please vote on it? I would like it very much if I knew that more people cared for the nicktoons!**

**Please R & R!**


End file.
